


[Podfic] False Alarm

by Atoria_Reads (vulcan_slash_robot), FestiveFerret



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aquariums, Awkward Dates, Awkwardness, Awkwardness with a happy ending, Bucky is the best bro, Dum Dum the Fish, First Date, Flirting, Insecure Steve Rogers, Like Super Insecure, M/M, Meet-Cute, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, fire alarm, these are Ferret's original tags she's the one juding poor Steve not me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcan_slash_robot/pseuds/Atoria_Reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: It took four steps down the hall for his brain to really kick in and wake up. Steve was never at his best first thing in the morning, and when first thing in the morning was actually the middle of the night and the building wouldn't stop yelling at him, it was even worse. But adrenaline performed its role admirably, albeit about four steps too late, because he realized two things at the same time.One, was that he'd left his keys inside, hanging on the hook by the door, and the doors in this building locked automatically.Two, was that he'd slept in his boxers, nothing else, and he hadn't thought to pull any clothes on over.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [False Alarm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423919) by [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret). 



> Ferret gifted the second chapter of this fic to me because I loved it so much, so I thought I'd give it back as my first podfic. :D

[Chapter One](https://drive.google.com/open?id=14EinraWyyL_ZMwHxdr71GTx-YMNyNOKH)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Then It Got Awkward.

[Chapter Two](https://drive.google.com/open?id=19a8yVbu4XUl2sbi9bdSsdrcA5r-XORF2)

**Author's Note:**

> If you loved it, [consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/atoria) (or more likely a hot tea for my poor throat, after that much reading).


End file.
